Altair
was the first Mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay. It was owned by Lync Volan and was created to brawl the Resistance in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Altair was the first Mechanical Bakugan to be created. Mira saw her father turn it into ball form with two huge rings spinning around it. The lenses in Altair's purple eyes glimmer brightly to see at night. It's fangs and horns are sharp as swords. The wide spread wings have spinners to hover and white steam shoots from it's mouth. It possesses a fierce battle cry that deafens it's opponents. The huge Mechanical Bakugan was created by Professor Clay . There is a spinning wheel inside it's body like Hades and Cyborg Helios. This is one of the only Mechanical Bakugan to be released. (Lync's Combat Set) it can be a flying not walking Bakugan with rings on it's wings Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Altair, the first of the notorious Mechanical Bakugan, made its debut in Cyber Nightmare. A prototype of Altair was first found by Mira Clay who watched as her father Professor Clay created it and transformed it into its ball form within the same laboratory and equipment used to detain Alpha Hydranoid. Later on, in the same episode, when Mira was discovered, the bakugan was given to Lync Volan, who currently had no Bakugan of his own and was in the laboratory at the time, since he was a Ventus-attribute user. In the battle that ensured the scientists who created it constantly monitored its vitals. Altair proved to be undeniably powerful, as it was more than a match for both Mira and Thunder Wilda. However, Altair, being a prototype, revealed itself to have many fatal flaws, the first of which caused a malfunction that caused Altair to shut down. Despite this setback, Altair was not finished yet. The Vestal scientists at the lab had been monitoring Altair and used the data to make the necessary repairs and enhancements, making it even more powerful and upgrading its systems to allow it to combine with the next Mechanical Bakugan Wired to allow it to form Meta Altair. ; Ability Cards * Tropic Circle: Adds 200 Gs to Altair. * Mega Shield: Adds 200 Gs to Altair. * Thunder Fire (Thunder Fire): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Altair. * ' Tornado Fire': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Altair. * Shock Weapon:: Adds 500 Gs to Altair. Weaknesses Altair is considered to have many bugs in the Anime, being the first of its kind: * Before Professor Clay made modifications on Altair, its power would get drained when it uses a Double Ability. * Altair's sensors cannot keep track of multiple and fast moving opponents. * Altair can barely get up when knocked down in Altair form or Meta Altair form. * Damaging Altair from the wings can give it a hard fall. Game Altair is identical to its show counterpart with the exeption of missing the rotating ring which exists soely in the anime It has 710 G in B2 BakuSteel Ventus How to Connect Altair and Wired to form Meta Altair Bakugan.com can show you how to form Meta Altair. There are 2 methods to connect Altair and Wired: ; First method # To connect Bakugan together open both completely including the feet. # Take Wired and rotate the wings until facing inward. Fold the wings out. # Move Wired's feet until exactly half-way unfolded. # With Wired facing Altair's back, place the small prongs on Wired's feet into the slots located at rear of where Altair's feet close into. ; Second method (Anime) ;# Open all parts on Altair and Wired ;# Connect Wired to the holes where Altair's feet are in closed form with the peg in Wired's feet. ;# Use the gap between Wired's head and neck, and connect to the bar between Altair's tail blades. Gallery Anime File:Altair_close_ball.jpg|Altair in ball form (closed) File:Altair.jpg|Altair in Ball Form (open) File:Altiar.jpg|Altair in Bakugan form File:Altairwired.jpg|Meta Altair (Altair merged with Wired) in combined Ball Form File:Altair-and-wired-s.gif|Altair merging with Wired in the Anime File:Altairwired00.jpg|Meta Altair in Bakugan Form Altair & wired ready to form meta-altair.jpg|Altair and Wired connecting Baliton damaging Altair.PNG|Altair being attacked by Baliton Meta Altair's censors.PNG|Meta Altair's censors altair2.png|Altair using ability Thunder Fire Altair scanned by the Gauntlet.PNG|Altair scanned by the Gauntlet File:Lync_Screen.JPG|Altair and Lync Game File:Altair-ventus.jpg|Ventus Altair File:Haos_Altair.jpg|Haos Altair File:Pyrus_Altair.jpg|Pyrus Altair File:Altair-haos-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Haos Altair File:MetaAltair.jpg|Ventus Meta Altair File:Meta_Altair.jpg|Pyrus Meta Altair File:Altair.JPG|Translucent Haos Altair File:Foto008.jpg|BakuSteel Ventus Altair Others File:Altair00.jpg|Altair on New Vestroia's checklist poster CIMG2071.JPG|Altair & Lync in Bakugan: Defenders of the core haosaltair2.JPG|Haos Altair haosaltair3.JPG|Haos Altair (up close) Reference Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains